ash morphing 1
by Frogenshtein's pokemonster
Summary: ash&gangmorphingthingywithpearlshipping. don't own pokemon. will soon though. MUAHAHAHAHA HEEHEEHEEHEE HOHOHO YABBADABBADOOHOOHOOHOOHOO OTHER EVIL NOISES


**Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our big team rocket team  
This is the team rocket team, this is the team rocket team  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night  
This is the team rocket team, everybody make a scene  
Trick for treats till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our team, everybody scream  
In this team rocket team  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red  
I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair  
This is the team rocket team, this is the team rocket team  
rocket team! rocket team! rocket team! rocket team!  
In this team we call home  
everyone hails to the boss in awe!  
In this team, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise.  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...  
Scream! In the team rocket team  
Red 'n' black, techno green  
Aren't you scared?  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night  
Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our big team rocket team!  
I am the man who never shows his face!  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair  
I am the light on the computer at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright  
This is the team rocket team, this is the team rocket team  
rocket team! Rocket team! Rocket team! Rocket team!  
Rocket team! Rocket team!   
Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare.  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
in our big team rocket team.  
In this town  
don't we love it now?  
Special agent Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is the team rocket team, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy  
Our Giovanni man is King of the rocket team  
Everyone hail to the team rocket King  
This is the team rocket team, this is the team rocket team  
rocket team! Rocket team! Rocket team! Rocket team!  
In this team we call home  
everyone hails to the boss in awe!  
La la-la la, rocket team! Rocket team! **

**La la-la la, rocket team! Rocket team! **

_And the chosen ones own enemies shall bless him in their rage_-lost prophecy fragment

It's just another challenging day for ash ketchum as his travels take him to the Pokemon cup, to defeat more challengers as he climbs his way to the top!

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" shouted ash, striking the final blow to his opponent, "My Geodude!" came a defeated cry, "and the winner is, Ash ketchum from pallet town!(again)" shouted the referee

"yeah, again." said ash, sounding almost bored as he walked away with the Pokemon cup and back to his friends, Brock and dawn. "Ash, is something wrong?" asked dawn, his (girl) friend, "no, dawn, I just need a little walk," replied ash. And as he made his way into the forest as pikachu followed, he really just couldn't help but brake into song…

**There are few who deny, at what I do I am the best  
For my talents are renowned far and wide  
When it comes to battles in the moonlit night  
I excel without ever even trying  
With the slightest little effort of my champion charms  
I have see grown men be poorly beat!**

**With a wave of my hand and a well-placed attack  
I have swept the very bravest off their feet  
Yet year after year, it's the same routine  
And I grow so weary of the sound of screams  
And I, Ash, the Pokemon King  
Have grown so tired of the same old thing  
Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones  
An emptiness began to grow  
There's something out there, far from my home  
A longing that I've never known  
I'm a master of the night and a champion of light  
And I'll beat you right out of your pants  
To a guy in Kentucky, I'm happy-go-lucky  
And I'm known throughout England and France  
And since my debut with my pal, pikachu  
I've been famed across many a nation  
No animal nor man can shine like I can  
With the luster of my presentations  
But who here would ever understand  
That the Pokemon King with the champion grin  
Would tire of his crown, if they only understood  
He'd give it all up if he only could  
Oh, there's an empty place in my bones  
That calls out for something unknown  
The fame and praise come year after year  
Does nothing for these empty tears**

_Meanwhile_, "sergeant. Status report," "sir, spy camera is up and running, but unfortunately anyone who sees it bursts into song, sir!" "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiggghhhhtt….do you take me for an idiot? Show me!" "SIR YES SIR!" but, as the head of team rocket saw what was in ash Ketchum's house, he found he couldn't stop himself.

**What's this? What's this?  
There are trophies everywhere!  
What's this?  
There are shiny things in the air!  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair!  
What's this?  
What's this? What's this?  
There's something very wrong.  
What's this?  
There are speakers singing songs.  
What's this?  
The shelves are lined with  
little statues laughing  
everything just seems so happy  
Have I possibly gone daffy?  
What is this?  
What's this?  
There are children throwing snowballs  
Instead of throwing heads  
They're playing with their toys  
And I wish they all were dead  
There's color in every window  
Oh, I don't want to believe my eyes  
And in my stomach I feel a sickness  
coming from inside  
Oh, look  
What's this?  
They're hanging mistletoe, they kiss?  
Why that looks so grotesque, undesired!  
They're gathering around to hear a story  
Roasting smores upon a fire  
what's this?  
What's this?  
In here they've got a little tree, how queer  
and who would ever think  
and why?  
They're covering it with tiny little things  
They've got electric lights on strings  
And there's a smile on everyone  
So, now, correct me if I'm wrong  
it's too much fun  
it's too much fun  
how could it be he got his wish?  
What's this?  
Oh my, what now?  
The children are asleep.  
But look, there's nothing underneath  
No ghouls, no witches here to scream and scare them  
or ensnare them, only little cozy things  
secure inside their dreamland.  
What's this?  
The monsters are all missing  
And the nightmares can't be found  
And in their place there seems to be  
Good feeling all around  
Instead of screams, I swear  
I can hear music in the air  
The smell of cakes and pies  
Are absolutely everywhere  
The sights, the sounds  
They're everywhere and all around  
I've never felt so sick before  
This empty place inside of me is growing out  
I simply have just had enough  
I want it, oh, I want it  
just to take it all away  
I've got to go  
I've got to go  
far from this place that I have found!  
What is this?  
Pallet Town, hmm... **

Luckily, the sergeant turned it off before he could go any further. "that was weird," said Giovanni "arrange a meeting immediately!"

**There were object so peculiar  
They were not to be believed  
All around, things to tantalize my brain  
It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen  
And as hard as I try  
I can't seem to describe  
Like a most improbable dream  
But you must believe when I tell you this  
It's as real as my skull and it does exist  
Here, let me show you  
This is a thing called a present  
The whole thing starts with a box  
A box?  
Is it steel?  
Are there locks?  
Is it filled with the pox?  
The pox, how delightful, the pox.  
If you please.  
Just a box with bright-colored paper  
and the whole thing's topped with a bow  
a bow?  
But why?  
How ugly.  
What's in it?  
What's in it?  
That's the point of the thing, not to know  
it's a bat!  
Will it bend?  
It's a rat!  
Will it break?  
Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake  
Listen now, you don't understand  
That's not the point of Christmas land  
Now, pay attention  
Now we pick up an over-sized sock  
And hang it like this on the wall  
Oh, yes! Does it still have a foot?  
Let me see, let me look!  
Is it rotted and covered with gook?  
Hmm, let me explain  
there's no foot inside, but there's candy  
or sometimes it's filled with small toys  
Small toys  
Do they bite?  
Do they snap?  
Or explode in a sack?  
Or perhaps they just spring out  
And scare girls and boys  
What a splendid idea  
This Christmas sounds fun  
Why, I fully endorse it  
Let's try it at once  
Everyone, please now, not so fast  
There's something here that you don't quite grasp  
Well, I may as well give them what they want  
And the best, I must confess, I have saved for the last  
For the ruler of this pallet land  
Is a fearsome King with a champion's voice  
Least that's what I've come to understand**

**And I've also heard it told  
That's he's something to behold  
Like ketchup, blood-stained red  
And sets out to slay with his Pokemon  
with impressive wins in his big old arms  
That is, so I've heard it said  
And on a dark cold night  
Under full moonlight  
He battles in the fog  
Like a vulture in the sky  
And they call him Ash Ketchum  
Well, at least they're excited  
Though they don't understand  
That special kind of feeling in Pallet land  
Oh, well... **

**Something's up with Boss  
something's up with Boss.  
Don't know if we're ever going to get him back**

**He's all alone up there  
Locked away inside  
Never says a word  
Hope he hasn't died  
Something's up with Jack  
Something's up with Jack  
that ketchum boy is buzzing in my skull  
Will he let me be? I cannot tell  
There are so many things I cannot grasp  
When I think I've got, and then at last  
Through my bossy fingers it does slip  
Like a snowflake in a fiery grip  
Something's here I'm not quite getting  
Though I try, I keep forgetting  
Like a memory long since past  
Here in an instant gone in a flash  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
In his little bric-a-brac  
A secret's waiting to be cracked  
These dolls and toys confuse me so  
Confound it all, I love it though  
Simple objects, nothing more  
Bout something's hidden through a door  
Though I do not have the key  
Something's there I cannot see  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?  
What does it mean?**

**I've read these physics books so very much  
I know the laws and all of the stuff  
I know the science theories all by heart  
My skull's so full, it's tearing me apart  
As often as I've read them, something's wrong  
So hard to put my bossy fingers on  
Or perhaps it's not as deep  
As I've been led to think  
Am I trying much too hard?  
Of course! I've been too close to see  
The answer's right in front of me  
Right in front of me  
It's simple really, very clear  
Like music drifting in the air  
Invisible, but everywhere  
Just because I cannot see it  
Doesn't mean I can't believe it  
You know, I think this ketchum thing  
Is not as tricky as it seems  
And why should he have all the fun?  
It should belong to anyone  
Not anyone, but the boss(well doy)  
Why, I could steal ketchum boy  
And there's no reason I can find  
I couldn't handle Ketchum's time  
I bet I could improve him too,  
And that's exactly what I'll do!  
Hee, Hee, Hee  
Eureka! I've got it!**

"this time, the ketchum boy is OURS!" Giovanni shouted to his workers "Jesse, James, Meowth, Get up here! I have a special job for you!" Giovanni shouted

**Kidnap little Mega twerp?  
I wanna do it  
don't be a jerk  
Boss said we should work together  
Three of a kind  
Birds of a feather  
Now and forever  
Wheeee  
La, la, la, la, la  
Kidnap the mega twerp, lock him up real tight  
Throw away the key and then  
Turn off all the lights  
First, we're going to set some bait  
Inside a disguised little trap and wait  
When he comes a-sniffing we'll  
ensnare him and then run away!  
Wait! I've got a better plan  
to catch this big red ketchup man!  
Let's pop him in a big old ditch  
it's sure to go off without a hitch  
Kidnap the mega twerp Throw him in a box  
Bury him for ninety years Then see if he talks  
Then Mr. Giovanni man  
Can take the whole thing over then  
He'll be so pleased, I do declare  
That his wealth with us he'll share  
Wheeee!  
I say that we take a cannon  
Aim it at his door and then  
Knock three times and when he answers  
mega twerp will be no more  
You're so stupid, think now  
If we blow him up into smithereens  
We may lose some pieces  
And the Boss will beat us black and green  
Kidnap the mega twerp  
Tie him in a bag  
Throw him in the ocean  
Then see if he is sad  
Because Mr. Giovanni is the meanest guy around  
If I were on his assassin list, I'd get out of town  
He'll be so pleased by our success  
That he'll reward us too, I'll bet  
Perhaps he'll make his special brew  
Of make-you-richer stew  
mmmm!  
We're his little henchmen  
And we take our job with pride  
We do our best to please him  
And stay on his good side  
I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb  
I'm not the dumb one  
You're no fun  
Shut up!  
Make me  
I've got something, listen now  
This one is real good, you'll see  
We'll send a present to his door  
Upon there'll be a note to read  
Now, in the box we'll wait and hide  
Until his curiosity  
Entices him to look inside  
And then we'll have him  
One, two, three  
Kidnap the mega twerp, beat him with a stick  
Lock him for ninety years, see what makes him tick  
Kidnap the mega twerp, chop him into bits  
Mr. Giovanni is sure to get his kicks  
Kidnap the mega twerp, see what we will see  
Lock him in a cage and then throw away the key**

"Man, I feel great today!" shouted ash "yeah," said dawn, "no need to-aah!" before dawn could finish her trademark catchphrase, she, along with ash and Brock, fell headfirst into a deep ditch. "Hah! I told you that digging a hole was brilliant!" Said a rather low, familiar voice. "Team rocket!" shouted ash, "I'm not giving you pikachu!" "Listen, is that a twerp I hear?" came the start of an oh-so-familiar motto, "it speaks to me loud and clear," "of the wind" "past the stars" "in your ear!" "A rose by any other name's just as sweet" "when everything's worse our work is complete" "Jesse" "James" "Meowth, dat's a name!" "Putting the do-gooders in their place!" "Team rocket!" "In your face!" and, as team rocket's 'finest' operatives finished their motto, ash felt himself go unconscious.

**This time, this time  
Making Ashchu  
Making Ashchu  
Making Ashchu, making Ashchu  
Is so fine  
he's ours this time  
And won't his fans all be surprised  
he's ours this time  
Making Ashchu  
Making Ashchu  
Making Ashchu  
Time to give them something fun  
They'll talk about for years to come  
Let's have a cheer from everyone  
It's time to party  
Making Ashchu, making Ashchu  
electric mice get wrapped up so nice  
With lightning tails and pointy ears  
he's ours this time  
All together, that and this  
With all our tricks we're  
Making Ashchu time  
He's coming to!  
I don't understand, what's this happening to me  
My hopes, my dreams, my fantasies  
AAAAOOUUUGGHHH! (faints as he gets painfully shocked)  
Won't they be impressed, I am a genius  
See how I transform the young little brat  
Into a most delightful rat  
Hmm, my compliments from me to you  
On this your most intriguing rat  
Consider though this substitute  
to make him an electric rat  
Huh! No, no, no, now that's all wrong  
this thing will never make an ashchu  
it's got too much Pokemon  
Try something fresher, something new!  
Try again, don't give up  
All together, that and this  
with all our tricks we're making Ashchu time  
This time, this time**

**He's ours!  
Making Ashchu, making Ashchu  
La, la, la  
It's almost here  
And we can't wait  
So ring the bells and celebrate  
'Cause when the full moon starts to climb  
We'll all sing out  
It's Ashchu time!  
Hee, hee, hee **

(real story starts here)

Ash awoke in a strange room, with strange machines everywhere. He tried to move, but couldn't. and then he realized, he was in a giant glass tube! Even stranger, his ears were twitching, HIS VERY POINTY EARS!!! This sent chills down his spine, right through his tail…WTF!?! HE HAD A TAIL!?!?!?! With this…disturbing piece of information, he found he could turn his head to look into other tubes. He wished he hadn't. to his left was brock, though it didn't look like brock. His skin was a purplish blue, his hands looked clawed. He had a horn growing on the top of his head, and when he breathed, a sack on his neck inflated add deflated like a balloon. He was half toxicroak. To his right was dawn, but she was different too. Her skin was a dark navy blue, her fingers were yellow and clawed. And she had steel blade-like things on her arms, one that shaped a sort of tie on her chest, and three trident-like horns around and between her eyes, meeting where her nose was to form a beak. She was half empoleon. Worse, in a mirror conveniently placed in front of him, ash saw he had a coat of auburn fur that matched his eyes perfectly, along with pointy black ears on the sides of his head, and he had a long, black tail that ended in a lightning-bolt. He was half raichu. Ash was starting to be really freaked out, when he saw more tubes in front of him, holding – distinctly – another half-raichu, a half staraptor, a half-torterra, a half abipom a half-lopunny, a half-sudowoodo, a half-pachirisu, another half-toxicroak, this one female, another half-empoleon, this one male, and a man in a labcoat staring directly at ash. And then, inevitably, the scientist, who was upside-down, began to sing

**Well, well, well, what have we here?  
Ash ketchum, huh?  
Oh, I'm really scared  
So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my eyes  
You're jokin me, you gotta be  
This can't be the right guy  
He's tiny, he's childish  
I don't know which is worse  
I might just bust you out now  
If I don't die laughing first  
When prof. Frogenshtein says  
There's rescue close at hand  
You'd better pay attention now  
'Cause I'm the science Man  
And if you are shaking  
Then something's very wrong  
'Cause this may be the first time  
That you hear the rescue song, ohhh  
Ohhh  
Oh, yeah  
Ohhh  
Ohhh  
Ohhh  
Oh, yeah, he's the techno science Man  
please bust me out  
before you're caught with dire consequences  
My fans are all expecting me  
So please, come to your senses  
You're jokin', you're jokin'  
I can't believe my ears  
I'm gonna have to shut you up  
as I get you out of there  
I'm not jokin', I'm serious  
this really is too much.  
And now, with your permission,  
I'm going to do my stuff  
What are you going to do?  
I'm gonna bust you out  
Oh, the sound of generous thanks  
To me is music in the air  
'Cause I'm a double-crossin' Science Man  
Although I don't play fair  
It's much more fun, I must confess  
When lives are there to save  
Not mine, of course, but yours, old boy  
Now that'd be just brave  
Release me fast or they will surely  
catch you for this bogus act  
Oh, brother, you're something  
You put me in a spin  
You aren't comprehending  
The position That you're in  
Be hopeful, you're winning,**

**I've answered all your prayers  
'Cause I'm Prof. Frogenshtein,  
and we're getting out of here**

As ash was getting out of the tube, the professor was helping the others out, and brock just so 'happened' to be next to the other toxicroak-morph (all half-humans shall be referred to as 'morphs'). "hi," said the female morph, but before she could continue, brock started to act like, well, brock. "why hello there and might I (blah blah blah…)" brock started running out of air, "breathe, man!" shouted the torterra-morph, and brock took in a deep, long breath, "I'm sorry," said brock, " my croagunk usually stops me. Speaking of which, where is it?" "you know," said dawn, "I haven't seen any of our Pokemon." "Wait," said the raichu-morph, "you don't recognize us?" ash looked closely at the group of morphs, and it donned on him. "Pikachu, is that you?" he asked, a little surprised, "of course it is, ash, we're not any different, are we?" "Found it!" came the voice of the professor, "What?" asked ash, "The vision distortion machine!" came the professor's reply. This was followed by a few beeping noises, and a sort of haze seemed to lift from the air. The immediate reaction was that everyone stared at each other, blinked twice, and let out rather loud scream. Luckily, they were a long ways away from team rocket by then. The toxicroak-morph, however, seemed quite unperturbed. "so that means," said brock, "…I never knew my croagunk was a girl…" "well duh!" Said the toxicroak-morph, "and please, call me cathy." Brock, now over that short 'surprise' started taking in the fact of how pretty 'cathy' really was. "so professor," ash started to say, but he was gone. _oh well_ thought ash, "so pikachu," said ash, "do you have a name?" "why yes," said 'pikachu' "call me Logan" "call me terrance" said 'torterra' "call me Lindsey" said 'lopunny' "call me abby" said 'abipom' "call me sandy" said 'pachirisu' "call me pete" said 'staraptor' "napoleon." Said 'Empoleon' in a clear French accent "well," said a voice from behind them, "this is touching and all, but I think a group this big is a bit… noticeable." It was the professor's gengar, lucious, "I'm here to take some of you into hiding." So he took terrance, abby, pete, and napoleon back to the professor's hideout. "you six stay incognito now." Said lucious. This left ash, dawn, Logan, Lindsey, cathy, and brock. They had been walking for a while, when ash noticed dawn was being awfully quiet, she hadn't been speaking much lately, _she's very pretty_ thought ash _wait, no, I'm not thinking that… am I?_ thinking back, ash only really battled anymore to see dawn in a cheerleader outfit… meanwhile, Lindsey was sticking rather close to logan, who was trying hard to keep his nose from turning into a red waterfall (have you _seen _a lopunny?) and brock was having a "discussion" with cathy ("how was I supposed to know?" "the fact I kept dragging you away from other girls might have been a hint! And you call yourself a breeder.") the guys gave eachother a look that said 'secret meeting' and told the girls to stay there. When the guys were out of earshot, however, the girls started to sing out their feelings. 

**I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend  
And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be  
what will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
and will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
for I am not the one **

Meanwhile, in the guys' discussion, "so we all agree. They're completely hot." Said brock "yup" "completely" agreed the others. "Well," said ash, "now that we have that off our chests, we can go to this tournament that I found on a poster" "but ash," said brock, "shouldn't we keep a low profile?" "the tournament it is then" replied Logan and so they headed out to the tournament where paul was also entered. For the sake of the readers, we will jump ahead to where ash and paul are the only ones left, and ash is using his stored Pokemon, btw. We will do 1 on 1, ash's charizard against paul's infernape, yes it evolved in this fic. "Charizard, use overheat!" "dodge and use mach punch!" and as infernape dealt the final blow, charizard fainted. (we entered mid-battle) "and the winner is… paul!" this made ash angry, especially since paul still wasn't letting his infernape do it's happy-dance. "there's no need," said paul, "he's obviously still too weak." This, however, was too much. Too weak?!? He had defeated 10,000 trainers stronger than paul! Paul's o-so-cruel laughter was stopped in midair, however, as a strong electric power radiated around ash as he practically spat out his words with hatred. "I. AM. **NOT. **_**WEAK!!!**_" this last word was followed by a giant electric lightning-bolt hitting ash and shorting out his disguise hologram (of course he was wearing one) and before paul could fully absorb that ash was still alive, ash volt-tackled his way past infernape and had paul by the throat, and with an almost malicious grin, put a hand on his face and thundered as hard as he could, just short of killing paul, his tortured screams complementing ash's bloody laughter perfectly. Only when paul's unconscious form fell to the ground did ash realize what he had done. And he didn't believe he just did it. Although, the crowd did. And logan, who had been next to ash, noticed this "NOW!" he yelled, and at that moment, pete (see above story…further…further…too far! Ok, back down now.) flew in, while the others created a distraction as abby, riding on terrance, rose up out of the ground and used swift while the others appeared in the crowd creating turmoil so ash and Logan could escape by riding on pete. "GO!" yelled logan as ash climbed on, and pete took off. +_Police report that they have caught most of these 'monsters', but the supposed leader, ash ketchum, is currently being pursued by military forces to be shot down._+ reported the radio, as ash was trying desperately to dodge the tank shots "higher, fly higher!" he said to pete, as logan kept a desperate watch on the army cannons aimed at them. Unfortunately, he didn't see that one C0-- on impact, pete was sent flying to who-knows-where, though ash and logan didn't fall until they noticed this fact. "oh sh-" but at that instant, they plummeted downward. Miraculously, they were still alive, but in great despair. And then, of course, they started to sing.

**What have we become?  
What have we become?  
How could we not even see?  
All is lost, what are we?  
Spoiled all, spoiled all  
everything's gone all wrong  
what have we become?  
What have we become?  
Find a deep cave to hide us  
in a million years they'll find us  
only dust and a plaque  
that reads, "Here Lie poor logan and ash."  
But we never intended all this madness, never  
And nobody really understood, how could they?  
That all we ever wanted was to become something great  
why does nothing ever turn out like it should?  
Well, what the heck, we went and did our best  
And, by Arceus, we tasted something swell  
And for a moment, why, we even touched the sky  
And at least we left some stories they can tell, we did  
And for the first time since we don't remember when  
we felt just like our old poke-selves again  
And I, Ash, the Pokemon King  
That's right, you are the Pokemon King! Ha, ha, ha  
And we just can't wait until next year  
'Cause we've got some new ideas  
that will really make them Cheer  
And, by arceus we're gonna give it all our might  
Uh oh, I hope there's still time to set things right  
[gasp! the others!**

Meanwhile, 'the others' were in the hands of team rocket (don't ask how), suspended over a vat of lava. "You'll pay for this!" shouted dawn "when ash gets here, he'll-" but she was cut short by the radio as it said +_I repeat, ash ketchum has been shot down. Everyone is advised to go on with their lives._+ "what was that you were saying about rescue?" said Giovanni, stepping out of the shadows, professor frogenshtein by his side. Brock tried to motion to him somehow, but the professor ignored him. "You have outlived your usefulness," said Giovanni, "so I'm going to have to dispose of you. Goodbye." But as they were dropped in, there was no splash. Giovanni lifted them back up, only to get a big surprise as ash and logan came up and said "hi giovanni!" "but," said Giovanni, "they said you were dead! Why you must be… DOUBLE DEAD!!!" and as he pressed the button on his cane, a dozen traps were activated to form a sort of obstacle course. Ash dodged, weaved, and ducked past swords, guns, and secret agents, logan close behind. When they got to Giovanni, he almost looked frightened, when he smiled and said "so long, suckers!" throwing a bunch of acid at them! "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" shouted the professor, as he jumped in the way and was hit by the acid! "OOHH NOOOOOO! MY FLESH! MY FLESH IS MELTING!!!" and indeed it was. But, all of a sudden, he stopped screaming. He was now purple with spiky purple hair, and red eyes. He was a gengar-morph! "why didn't you tell me you were half-gengar?!?" asked ash, Giovanni also looked surprised. The professor responded with a malevolent grin "I only just remembered when I realized that it wasn't painful to have my flesh burnt off." He turned to face Giovanni. "Now I think it's time to say goodnight, 'boss'." And, looking positively maleficent, grabbed Giovanni by his collar and threw him across the room, grabbing the others, phased out of the building. As they landed in the forest, a joyous score built around them. "shall we?" the professor asked, and they all sang one last time.

**La, la, la (etc)  
Ash's OK, and he's back, OK  
He's all right  
Let's shout, make a fuss  
Scream it out, wheee  
Ash is back, now let's sing on**

**In our world of Pokemon!  
What's this?  
What's this?  
I haven't got a clue  
what's this?  
Why, it's completely new!  
What's this?  
Must be a human thing  
what's this?  
It's really very strange  
this is Pokemon  
Pokemon! Pokemon! Pokemon!  
What's this?  
What's this?  
[Repeat  
My dearest friend, if you don't mind  
I'd like to join you by your side  
Where we can gaze into the stars  
And sit together, now and forever  
For it is plain as anyone can see  
We're simply meant to be**

He's Going in for the kiss. 3,2,1,…

And then ash woke up. "weird" he said, as the sun rose once more, for this story never happened. END


End file.
